You Grew On Me
by Cass-dawg
Summary: House is bored, not in clinic and has a plan to finally capture the heart of the only woman for him. Too bad his only way of showing it is comparing her to a tumour... Song-fic. I suck at reviews, please don't go by this - read the story first, then this.


Hi everyone!

This is my first fanfiction story, so please go easy on me. I would like to point out straight away that neither the characters, nor the song belong to me. House and all characters belong, of course, to the writers of the brilliant show and FOX. The song 'You Grew On Me' belongs to the fantastic Prince of Piano, the One, the Only, Rock and Roll Nerd: Tim Minchin. There is an audio verson which is available for this song on Youtube, the link is this: .com/watch?v=Yx3kMBoeZh0. There is a bit of talking at the start, but that's his explanation for the song. Mr Minchin has very kindly supplied this song on his free download page if you want to save it to iTunes, the link for that page is here: .com/media/.

I recommend you listen to the song first, then read, or read as its playing. The first time I heard this piece, I instantly thought of House and Cuddy.

So, just short of sending you all into a stupour from me droning on... here is the story. I hope you enjoy it and please review.

Cass-dawg :)

* * *

**YOU GREW ON ME**

An unusual sense of calm floated through the halls of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. The nurses and doctors still had plenty to do, but they found themselves able to carry out their duties without dealing with a mad rush of patients. The clinic in particular was an unusually quiet place – especially at 3.00 in the afternoon. Occasionally, a patient or two walked in with varying ailments, but it was a boring place to be assigned to – that is, if you stayed there.

True to his self-proclaimed title: "King of not-bored", House was as far away from the clinic as he could be.

Lying across Wilson's couch, House had his cane across his chest with his arms crossed over it protectively. Scratching his chin, feeling the 3 day stubble and hearing the rasping noise it made, House let his eyes roam around the room, taking in the books, the golf trophy and the boat on Wilson's bookshelf, smirking inwardly at Wilson's boy scout persona, before finally locking on to Wilson. Deep blue met soft brown as House caught Wilson's expect and slightly bemused gaze after watching House barge in without knocking of course, flop onto his couch and assess his office.

'Why, hello House! I was wondering if you had forgotten about your daily ritual of coming into my office for no reason. I was getting worried... I almost considered finding you to get a head scan.'

'AHAHA!!!' House yelled out, slapping his good leg with a deadpan expression. The sarcasm wasn't lost on Wilson. Putting down his pen, Wilson sighed and asked 'To what do I owe this afternoon interruption?'

House stuck out his bottom lip in a childish pout. 'I'm bored, and Nurse Brenda doesn't want to play… _if you know what I mean…_**'** House ended more mischievously with an exaggerated wink.

'Hmm…' Wilson mock-pondered. 'I wonder why she doesn't want to play or be nice to you. It couldn't possibly be due to the fact that you once again, conducted your DDX in the middle of the nurse's station and, to top it off, used Brenda as a metaphor explaining what the patient looked and smelled like after losing control of his bowels…?'

House smirked then flashed his shit-eating grin 'At least I didn't mention the fact that he desperately needed a nurse in there to clean his big, wet, throbbi…'

'I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!' Wilson shouted, holding both hands over his ears. Once convinced House had stopped talking, Wilson lowered his hands. Glancing at his watch, he looked up at House. 'Not that I'm surprised you're not there, but don't you have clinic duty now?'

'Yep' House said happily, knocking back a Vicodin.

'Oh that's right, I forgot I moved my office downstairs…' Wilson said frowning.

'But Dad… it's boring there! Plus there's a scary, snarling, nasty monster with a huge ass and heaving boobies who won't let me rest until she takes my big cane… and I'm not talking about this thing' he said, holding up his cane, with a serious and slightly scared expression on his face. Only his eyes giving away the roaring laughter that was going on in his mind.

Wilson shook his head and decided to ignore the comment about Cuddy, for now. 'I thought you were "King of not-bored"?'

'Yeah well… that was yesterday. Now I'm "King of not-not-bored' House said, throwing his chest out and his head up and putting his hands on his hips as best he could on the couch.

'My mistake, how embarrassing of me…' Wilson said rolling his eyes. 'And I suppose that one of your special powers is to avoid Cuddy?'

'Absolutely, which is why I gotta go… I've been in dis place too long comraaaade, I must go bevore ze vorden catches me' House whispered, switching to a (surprisingly good) Russian accent for dramatic effect.

'So she's 'ze vorden' now, huh? House, just admit you like her and do the world a favour!' Wilson said with a hint of familiar frustration brought on by the topic.

'Sorry, no can do. She's like an infected patient, if I get too close, I'm screwed!'

'Wow, that was… poetic'

'It was that, or I go with tumor' shrugged House.

A sudden contemplative silence filled the room. Wilson looked at House, who in turn, looked around the office again, then sucked in a deep breath and yelled out 'BYE JIMMY!!!'

Wilson jumped. Taking in a calming breath, Wilson watched House get up and head for the door. 'Just tell her House!' Wilson implored his friend again, pointlessly.

House stopped just in the doorway, pivoted slowly and fixed Wilson with an incredulous look. 'Ye-ah… not gonna happen Jimmy. Sorry to burst your romantic, hallmark-card bubble. Anyway, "gotta fly now"' House sang in an exaggerated screechy high voice. 'Toodles!' House called out cheerfully, slamming the door behind him. An enthusiastic rendition of the rocky theme could be heard from the other side of the door, slowly fading as House got further away.

Wilson sat staring at the door for a moment, trying to unscramble his thoughts from the jumble that House usually twisted them into. Sighing, he slowly picked up his pen and shaking his head. _I don't know why he keeps trying to avoid it…_ he thought. But then again, Wilson had spent half of the 10 years he had known House trying to work out why House did the things he did.

* * *

Limping toward the elevators, House breathed a sigh of relief. Wilson had hit close to home about Cuddy. _Damn him and his impulsive caring niceness… good thing he gets distracted easily._ House thought. Satisfied he had subdued his friend's suspicions for now, he cast his thoughts back to Cuddy.

Looking up as the elevator arrived, he stepped forward, his mind still plagued with Cuddy as well as Wilson's words. He twitched in irritation as his thoughts continued to strike a chord with him.

Mid-way in reaching for the button to the roof, he had an epiphany. Abandoning his original plan, he pressed the button for the floor of the Lecture Hall. Thoughts of tumours, Cuddy and chords swimming fresh in his mind as the beginnings of a melody started to unfold.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cuddy was at her desk, staring vacantly out of the front office door. The lack of patients had caught her attention, distracting her. _I suppose in a way, It's good that the hospital is empty…_ Cuddy thought wisely.

Snapping out of her reverie, she pushed her chair back, groaning in relief at the strain her muscles gave up after sitting for so long. Walking out of her office, she headed for the nurse's station. Spotting Brenda sitting behind the desk, she went over, preparing herself for the consequences of the topic she had in mind.

'Hello Brenda, is everything running ok?'

'Yes Dr Cuddy, occasionally we get someone come in, but nothing serious' she replied back with a smile.

'Is House here?' Cuddy asked, cringing inwardly.

As Cuddy anticipated, the smile on Brenda's face turned stone cold and a rage built up in her eyes. 'I dare say he's not, Dr Cuddy' she said in a clipped tone, trying her best to stay professional in front of her boss.

Cuddy smiled understandingly, _House will have to bring his own food and drink to work with Brenda in this state_ Cuddy thought bemusedly. 'Could you send a memo out to the staff for them to page me if anyone sees him?'

'With pleasure, Dr Cuddy' Brenda said with a slight smirk, knowing it would ruin House's afternoon when Cuddy found him.

'Thanks Brenda' Cuddy said, turning back to her office. _Surely it won't take too long to find him._ Settling down behind her desk again, Cuddy forced herself to focus on the diminishing pile of paperwork in front of her.

As predicted, 10 mins later Cuddy's pager went berserk, splitting the silence with its incessant beeping. Unclipping it from her waist, Cuddy glanced at the screen quickly then snapped her eyes back to the start of the message again in confusion, taking in the words properly this time. Now understanding the message, Cuddy let out a laugh. The message seemed appropriate: **-PHANTOM IN THE AUDITORIUM-**

Cuddy got up, putting the pager back on its clip and walked to the door, planning on the best strategy to get House back in the clinic. Passing the nurse's station, Cuddy looked over at Brenda. 'Thanks!' she said, holding up her pager in explanation. Brenda frowned in confusion.

'Is that a page about House?'

'Yes…'

'But I just finished writing the memo. I was just about to send it out…' Brenda explained, holding up the piece of paper.

Now thoroughly puzzled, Cuddy thought for a second. 'Maybe Wilson sent it. He knows House has clinic duty now.' _I didn't think Wilson had a suicidal tendency… I hope he knows I won't bother stopping House if he wants payback for ratting him out..._ Cuddy thought to herself.

Pondering for a second longer, Cuddy slipped back into administrator mode. 'Thank you Brenda. You can forget the memo now.' Walking towards the elevators, Cuddy found herself wondering yet again why House refused to do his job. _I always find him and make him do it anyway, so why go to the trouble of hiding?_

Getting into the elevator, a rogue thought entered Cuddy's head. _Maybe he wants you to find him…_ Staring at the buttons in shock, Cuddy pushed the thought away.

'House is a misanthropic ass, who thinks he doesn't need anyone' she said firmly to herself.

_But you need him_, her thoughts argued. 'Because he's a good doctor' she argued back. _He's more than that and you know it…_ the thought continued.

Emitting a soft 'bing', the elevator arrived at the floor of the Lecture hall. _Just in time, eh?_ The though mocked her. She frowned in annoyance. The thought was winning.

Heading to the closed door, Cuddy said to herself firmly 'House is a good doctor, and sometimes a friend. He doesn't feel anything beyond that, and nor should I.'

Steeling her mind and reaching for her verbal armour and weapons, Cuddy placed her hand on the handle when she was stopped by the sound of House playing softly. Quietly opening the door, the sound of gentle, melancholy chords met her ears, washing away her cold mindset.

House was sitting slightly slumped at the keys, his head cocked slightly to one side, listening to the notes, as his long fingers delicately played the floating chordal melody. Cuddy stood slightly hypnotized, watching his fingers gliding smoothly over the ivory repeating their pattern drawing her into the spell of the music. Shaking her head, Cuddy released herself from the trance.

'House…' she called out softly. She saw him jump slightly, the melody faulting slightly but immediately righting itself again, the flow continuing and remaining even, as he pivoted in his seat to look at her.

'About time you got here' he said, nodding at the pager that was sitting on top of the piano.

'How did you know I was looking for you?' Cuddy asked amazed.

'You're always trying to get me swabbing crotches!' House said indignantly.

'I meant right now'.

'Oh! Well, its 3.30, the clinic is quiet, I figured you would take a break around this time and spend it looking for me, so I sent the page.' House said nonchalantly, turning back to the piano. 'You really should stop doing that by the way, spending your time looking for me, it makes you look needy'.

She heard the playful snarky tone and decided to ignore it. She'd been dealt much worse than that before. Still slightly amazed at his ability to read her so well, her mind reminded her of the thought that assaulted her in the elevator, gaining strength from her amazement of his attention to her. Squaring her shoulders impatiently she told him in a stiffer tone

'Whatever House, either way the concert is over.'

Without turning back around, House answered her 'Oh come on Cuddles, you and I both know the clinic's just a pointless argument for you to get all over my jock… figuratively of course, unfortunantly.' He added, raising an eyebrow loaded with subtext at her.

Cuddy stood there, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, trying to find a comeback to convince herself and House that what he had just said wasn't making the rogue thought smirk with triumph.

'Ahh… your silence confirms it. Come over here Cuddle-poo, I have a song for you' House said in a slightly creepy, perverted sing-song voice, making her smile and shake her head. He budged up as she sat down next to him, watching his fingers again.

Suddenly suspicious, Cuddy turned to him 'You're not going to play the Darth Vader theme are you?'

House gave his patented shit-eating grin 'Would I do that to you?'

'Yes'

He pretended to think '… yeah you're right, but it's not so I won't' he said smart-assedly, still grinning.

Cuddy laughed 'Feeling poetic today?' she asked with raised eyebrows.

'Oh yeah, the masters of poetry have nothing on me!' House said, playing along. 'Now can I play or do you want to continue stalling?'

'Why are you doing this?' she asked, suddenly serious.

'To avoid clinic duty, _Duh!_' House said sarcastically, deflecting.

Fixing him in her gaze, she silently showed him she wasn't kidding around. 'House…'

House turned away from her gaze, suddenly uncomfortable. He found something intently interesting about he keys instead. Cuddy opened her mouth to speak out again, when House suddenly said 'I'm sick of the games'.

Cuddy closed her mouth, surprised by the serious and honest answer. She glanced down at her hands. 'I thought you lived for our games?'

'I do' House replied truthfully. Cuddy lifted her eyes to meet House's deep blue ones. 'Don't get me wrong, I get a deep and fulfilling sense of pleasure from pissing you off, but I'm sick of never getting the prize' he continued, trying to turn the conversation to a more comfortable level.

In the silence that followed, Cuddy dimly registered that he'd stopped playing. 'I had no idea you felt anything like that for me. You're always checking my ass or my boobs out, or driving me close to murder.'

House smirked 'Well, I wouldn't want you to kill me, because then I wouldn't be able to check out your ass… or your boobs' he smiled slightly, winking at Cuddy.

Cuddy laughed, shaking her head. He could only keep up the seriousness for so long… and she wouldn't have it any other way. House put his fingers back to the keys, resuming the chords he was playing before.

Looking over at Cuddy, he smirked and said 'At least listen to the whole thing before you decide to hit me, or walk out… or both' he grinned, watching her expression turn wary. Finishing the last of the chords in the cycle, he pulled the tempo down slightly.

Starting the cycle again, his deep, soulful voice joined the sound of the piano which was reverberating around the large room.

'_You grew on me… like a tumour'_ he glanced at Cuddy, gauging her reaction. As he suspected it was slightly incredulous.

'_And you spread through me like malignant melanoma,  
And now you're in my heart…  
__Should've cut you out back at the start.'_ Cuddy smiled, continuing to watch his fingers. _Trust him to twist something nice with something… not so nice_ Cuddy thought bemusedly.

'_Now I'm afraid there's no cure for me,  
No dose of emotional chemotherapy,  
Can halt my pathetic decline…  
Should've had you removed back when you were benign'_

Cuddy chuckled and looked at House. His eyes were focused on the keys. She glanced back at the keys as the piano part became slightly more animated. The melody perfectly matched by the harmony, blending together in a beautiful combination._  
_

'_I picked you up like a virus,  
Like meningococcal meningitis, _Cuddy laughed at that line._  
Now I can't feel my legs…_ House turned his head towards her, catching her attention, she looked at him._  
When you're around I can't get out of bed…'_ he sang to her, waggling his eyebrows in a mischievous manner. Cuddy laughed loudly, punching him lightly on the arm.

House played louder, giving depth to the music as it slowly started to build intensity.

_I've left it too late to risk an operation,  
I know there's no hope for a clean amputation,  
The successful removal of you…  
Would probably kill me too'_

House faced her again, his whole face showing the depth of truth in that confession.

Cuddy's breath caught in her throat, she was lost in his gaze now, and her senses were overloaded with the combination of his gaze, the music, his smell, the warmth emanating from his leg which was pushed up against hers. She could only gaze at him in wonder. She was so preoccupied, she almost didn't realise he'd started singing again. The piano accompaniment had turned playful again.

'_You grew on me like carcinoma  
Crept up on me like untreated glaucoma  
Now I find it hard to see…  
This untreated dose of you has blinded me…_

House looked at her, smirking slightly as he sang the next line.

_I should have consulted my local physician… _

Cuddy smirked too, knowing there was no way House would've gone to Wilson about this.

_I'm stuck now forever with this tunnel vision,  
My periphery is screwed...  
Wherever I look now, all I see is you'_ House drew out the last syllable, his voice and the piano getting louder.

_When we first met you seemed fickle and shallow…_ Cuddy looked at House with an eyebrow raised in warning._  
But my armour was no match for your poison arrow…_ Cuddy felt the tiny indignation completely slide away, his words having a deep effect on her._  
You are wedged inside my chest…  
If I tried to pull you out now, I might bleed to death…_ _I'm feeling short of breath'_

House had his eyes closed now. Losing himself completely in the music he was creating, he was singing with all his heart out on display to her. Cuddy watched him, seeing him so completely at ease and having the time of his life, Cuddy felt something stir inside of her. The moving pull of the chords tugged at her heartstrings. In that moment, she realised she loved him more than anything else in the world.

'_You grew on me like a tumour,  
And you spread through me…_ House's voice had raised the melody through out the line, holding the last syllable at an amazing pitch which gave Cuddy goose-bumps…_ like malignant melanoma'_ House dramatically dropped the intensity and the dynamics to a soft mumur. Looking directly at Cuddy, he held her eyes in his as he sang the last two lines to her, his face a reflection of the joy he got from playing and from her.

_  
I guess I never knew,  
How fast a little mole can grow… on you…_ Finishing the song with one last broken chord, House sat frozen, with his hands still resting on the keys.

Cuddy was only able to stare at him in complete amazement and devotion. The song had captured everything about their relationship perfectly. She put her hands over his, clasping them between hers.

'House, look at me' she said softly.

House looked up. He was surprised to see her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He suddenly felt very exposed. This was it, the ultimate turning point. Was he doomed to a life of solitude, or forever in the company of the beautiful woman sitting next to him?

House's thoughts were cut off as Cuddy leaned forward, her lips lightly brushing against his. House moved into the kiss, deepening it, never imagining that he would be able to kiss her without him initiating it just to be an asshole or to prove a point.

Cuddy wasn't aware that she was kissing him until she felt her lips against his. Her body had acted accordingly with her emotions, before her mind could react. Not that she was complaining though.

House pulled back from the kiss, this eyes looking into her grey-blue ones. Clearing his throat, he smiled slightly 'As much as I would love to have wild monkey sex with you all over this piano, I don't think a certain administrator would approve, considering she told me I have to do clinic duty…'

Cuddy laughed, still feeling slightly drugged from the effect the song and the kiss had on her, she replied in a husky voice 'I don't think she'll mind'. House grinned at her.

'So… what now?' he asked.

'House…' Cuddy said, putting her hand on his cheek, caressing the stubble 'that was beautiful, thank you' she said with the full intensity of her love for him behind it.

House dipped his head slightly 'Thank you' he said smiling at her. He couldn't believe it, he had finally found the courage to show what she meant to him and now she was returning those feelings ten-fold. House looked at her again, and then started to get up from the piano. Cuddy dropped her hand to her side as she stood up too.

Glancing at her watch, she noticed that only 20mins had passed by since she first arrived. Looking over at House, she smiled slightly.

'Since there isn't a mad rush of patients, and I've pretty much finished my work, would you play it again for me?'

House looked at her in surprise – he didn't think she would love it that much. Grinning back at her, he happily sat down on the bench again, pulling her down with him. He had finally found what he was looking for. All the years of bickering and banter had led him to this.

_For something malignant,_ he thought, his eyes locking onto hers, seeing the mixture of love, desire and admiration for him in them… _this feels magnificent_.


End file.
